


水星记

by banana0728



Category: Production2019, R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 07:30:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banana0728/pseuds/banana0728





	水星记

翟文第一次见到赵磊是在焉嘉的卧室里。  
他手里这份文件是一个投资失败的汇报，因为肯定会被骂，所以几个大头互相推诿，才临时抓了他这个新人来送文件。不然，他还要熬很久才能获得进入焉嘉房间的权利。

赵磊很美，这是翟文的第一印象。他之前从未想过这个形容词还能用在一个男人身上。他有一双  
有灵气又清澈见底的眼睛，雪白的肌肤和花瓣一样的嘴唇。身上有一种自然的清冷疏离，笑起来却又能看出几分天真无邪。  
他穿着长长的白衬衣，下摆盖过了臀部，下身却一丝不挂，露出两条雪白纤细的长腿，腿上有几处暧昧的殷红痕迹，他脚腕上还拴着沉重的锁链。

“你是来送文件的吗？给我就好了。”他说话的声音也像琴声一样动听。

翟文捏着文件，拿不准自己要不要给他：毕竟来之前大头们说必须要亲自交给焉老大。

“我是赵磊。”

赵磊。翟文从那几个大头的口中听过这个名字，可惜不是什么好话。他们说他虽然挂名是焉嘉的贴身保镖，但实际上是焉老大的床伴，靠着一张漂亮脸和会扭的屁股才上位的。  
焉老大非常风流，但是无论床伴换了多少个，赵磊的地位始终无人能撼动。  
大头们阴暗地猜测着，是不是因为他床技特别好才能把焉嘉套得这么牢，还放话说等焉嘉玩腻了之后一定要想办法尝尝他的滋味。

之前听到这些污言秽语的时候翟文从来不放在心上，可是见到赵磊之后，翟文却感觉心里某个地方碎裂了。  
这么像明月一样皎洁的人，怎么能被凡人玷污和据为己有呢？他应该像月亮一样天穹高悬，不让任何人触碰。

赵磊接过文件稍微翻了一下，笑了：“我说他们怎么派你来送呢？原来是犯了错不敢来了。”然后啪的一声把文件合上。  
“这……”  
“还是我交给他吧，反正大不了就是晚上多要我几次。”赵磊朝他俏皮地眨了一下眼睛，“你就不一样了，他可能会让人打死你。”  
翟文盯着他的脚链，艰难地吞了吞口水：“为什么？”  
“没什么，他怕我不在家的时候乱跑。”

回去之后，翟文便开始想尽一切办法打听赵磊的来历和过往，奈何那些人不是一问三不知就是三缄其口。  
终于翟文抓住机会，把焉嘉的贴身保镖夏之光灌灌醉，从他嘴里套来了第一手情报。

赵磊以前是坐台的。那时候他不叫赵磊，叫毛子尖。焉嘉去那家酒吧的时候，正好撞见他被一群大汉堵在墙角要强上他，衣服都被扒了一半。他染着金头发画着黑眼线打扮得妖娆魅惑，可是一双可怜巴巴又水灵灵的眼睛却给焉嘉留下了深刻印象。  
焉嘉指示夏之光出手把他救出来，但是虎口脱险的他还是整个人发着抖，跟小兔子似的。  
焉嘉看着实在喜欢，问了老板确定他是个雏之后，就把他带回来了。

他就这么勾上了焉嘉，那一阵焉嘉真是宠他宠到无法无天，恨不得把人挂在裤腰带上，时不时看一看摸一摸才安心。  
结果有一次焉嘉收货的时候地址暴露了，一大批货血本无归。  
焉嘉怀疑有内鬼，于是下了个套，假装跟人谈了一笔交易，实际上跟不同人说的不同地点。焉嘉本来不想查毛子尖的，但是有几个元老坚持之下才勉强把他加入怀疑的名单里。  
但偏偏就是毛子尖。

焉嘉去查他，才发现他是警察，还是那一届最优秀的警官，散打冠军。毛子尖当然也是假名。  
被最爱的枕边人欺骗，焉嘉暴怒得几乎发疯，但是偏偏又舍不得杀他，于是焉嘉使了点手段，把赵磊诬成了黑警，然后又在组织内部彻底封锁了消息，把赵磊锁起来日夜折磨，又逼他为自己做事。  
听完故事，翟文心痛不已，他听说过当年焉嘉身边有一个卧底，经常传递重要的情报。但是后来却一夜神秘失踪，还上了通缉令。再想到那个如切如磋如琢如磨的赵磊竟然这么被焉嘉在掌中玩弄，翟文简直恨不得现在就捣毁这个黑帮团伙，把赵磊救回去为他洗清冤屈。

之后半年，在里应外合的帮助下，翟文办成了好几件大事，也因此一路青云直上，很快晋升到了中层，也得以参加更多的聚会见到赵磊。  
也更深地理解了夏之光所说的日夜折磨是什么意思。  
酒会上，赵磊安静地在角落吃着东西，焉嘉却把他拽过来当着所有人的面把他按在沙发上强吻，把红酒渡到他的嘴里，还扒掉他的衬衣，任由雪白的肌肤，纤细的腰肢，还有胸口几块若隐若现的欢.爱痕迹展露在所有人眼前。翟文知道这其中有不少就是当时曾经说过要尝尝赵磊滋味的人，一想到赵磊会在这些人的意淫中成为发泄.欲.望的对象，翟文就觉得呼吸困难。

赵磊想挣扎，可是又不敢挣扎。  
焉嘉用低沉的声音，不无威胁地对身下的赵磊说：“你不听话。”  
“我听话。”赵磊喘息着，用几乎是哀求的语调说，“求求你，至少别在这么多人面前。”  
“那就把腿张开。”焉嘉对他的哀求置若罔闻。

沙发上两个身体交叠着，赵磊颤抖着张开双腿，焉嘉却还嫌不够，又更加用力地分开，然后挺身进入，粗暴地侵犯着赵磊脆弱的甬道。  
赵磊用手盖着眼睛，两行清泪从他脸上划了下来。  
翟文实在不忍心再看下去了，转头就离开了酒会大厅。

第二天，焉嘉去谈生意，赵磊随行做保镖。  
结果对方点名要让自己这边的人跟他比划比划。

翟文心里一揪。  
昨天焉嘉折磨了赵磊一晚上，呻吟和尖叫一直持续到后半夜，几乎所有人都能听得到。  
他现在怎么能和别人动手？

谁知道焉嘉当真就瞥了一眼赵磊，示意他上。  
赵磊低着头走上擂台，静静地挽起衬衫袖子，对着对面的白人彪形大汉行了个礼，示意对方可以开始了。  
那个白人大汉叽哩哇啦说了一串，然后对方的老大抚掌而笑，说：“格列夫说你的人太瘦了，和他在床上交战他还有点兴趣，在擂台上就不必了。”  
赵磊笑着用英文回答：“不试试怎么知道。”

赵磊赢了，但是赢得很艰难。翟文能看出来他中间有几次本来可以痛击敌人的机会，却因为下身不方便而错过了。

在回程的私人飞机上，焉嘉坐在他自己专属的舱位里，赵磊夏之光他们和翟文他们坐在一起。赵磊面前的小桌板上放着笔记本电脑，正在整理一些资料。众人皆无言，焉嘉就在前面，大家也不敢闲聊，机舱里只剩下赵磊敲打键盘的声音。

隔断两个机舱的帘子忽然被掀开，里面传来焉嘉的声音：“赵磊，进来。”  
“可是，我还在整理……时间要来不及了。”赵磊咬着嘴唇，为难地说。  
“进来！”焉嘉命令道。  
赵磊只好合上了电脑，走进了焉嘉所在的头等舱。  
不一会儿，那边传来一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，和赵磊强压着的呻吟。  
“别忍了，谁不知道我叫你进来是干什么的。”焉嘉的声音也透过帘子穿了过来，“你给我叫的大声点。”

其实焉嘉并没有那么强的性欲。  
以往他去酒吧夜总会这种地方也从不点人。  
毛子尖，不，赵磊，是个例外。

曾经，焉嘉是真心实意地爱着他的，恨不得把自己拥有的一切都捧给他的那种。  
可是这一切却被赵磊弃若敝屣。  
焉嘉才知道，原来躺在自己身边，用绵软好听的声音和自己说尽情话，许下一生一世誓言的那个人，心里原来是恨不得自己早点认罪伏法锒铛入狱的。

既然掌握不了你的心，那就掌握你的身体吧。  
焉嘉这么想。  
毕竟，只有在做爱的时候里，他才能感觉到赵磊是属于自己的。他才能感受到原来赵磊的心也是会跳的，原来他的身体也是有温度的，原来他脸上永远不变的春风化雨般的微笑也是会碎裂的，原来铁面无私的赵警官也会露出那样媚惑淫荡的神情。他也会哭，会哀求自己。  
可是只要下了床，他就一下子变回那个冷淡的赵磊了。  
焉嘉没有办法，只能让做爱的次数，多一点，再多一点，仿佛这样就能留住赵磊的心。

三个月后，警方在翟文的帮助下顺利包围了焉嘉黑帮团伙的老巢。  
窗外传来枪声和搏斗声。焉嘉在电脑前，试图销毁这些年留下的犯罪证据。  
“我建议你最好别动，举起双手。”赵磊端着枪，冷静地推门走了进来。  
“你哪来的枪？”  
“一个可爱的后辈给我的。”赵磊耸了耸肩。  
“你还是想杀我。”  
“我不想杀你，活捉你能获得更多口供。”  
两个人沉默地对视良久，最终还是焉嘉先服软。  
“算了，你拿走吧。没有你，我做什么也没意思。死刑也好，无期也罢，都不会比你更让我痛苦。”焉嘉从电脑上拔出usb扔向赵磊，赵磊伸手一把抓住。  
“我会如实报告你的自首行为的。”

焉嘉黑帮团伙被捣毁后，赵磊就失踪了。翟潇闻翻遍了当时所有的监控记录，又一个个盘问了被俘虏的人，却没有一个人能说出赵磊去哪儿了。

就这么过了三个多月，就在翟潇闻都快要失去希望的时候，他的办公室门忽然被敲响了。  
进来的是自己的副手：“翟队，这是新调来的赵警官。”  
副手身后是笑意温柔的赵磊：“闻闻，好久不见啊。”


End file.
